The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a radio communication terminal using the semiconductor device, and a control method.
In recent years, communication terminals using vocoders (vocoders) have been used. For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-148582, vocoders having different rates are switched to be used according to the state of lines.
The inventors of this application have found various problems to be solved in the development of semiconductor devices used for communication terminals and the like. Each embodiment disclosed in this application provides, for example, a semiconductor device suitable for a communication terminal and the like. More detailed features will be obvious from descriptions of this specification and attached drawings.